warriors_novelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkstripe
|pastaffie = ThunderClan, TigerClan (Modern), Rogue |death=Killed by Graystripe |postdeath = Place of No Stars |namest =Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Dark Forest Resident: |namesl =''Unknown'' Unknown Darkstripe Darkstripe |familyl = Tawnyspots Willowpelt Graystripe, Sootfur, Rainwhisker Sorreltail |familyt = Father: Mother: Half-Brothers: Half-Sister: |mentor = Tigerstar |apps = Longtail, Dustpelt, Ferncloud |livebooks = Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = Sunset, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope }} Darkstripe is a large, hard-muscled, lean, sleek and thin-furred, dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes. History In the Prophecies Begin Arc ''Into the Wild Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc Moonrise Sunset In the Omen of the Stars Arc Fading Echoes Night Whispers The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans Code of the Clans Battles of the Clans The Ultimate Guide In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury Trivia *He was mistakenly described with silver stripes. *He has SkyClan blood because his mother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. *He was mistakenly described as black. *He was mistakenly described as a black tabby. *He was mistakenly described with pale blue eyes. *Cherith's favorite death to write was Darkstripe's. *He was mistakenly described as black-and-silver. *In ''Secrets of the Clans, Darkstripe does not appear on Tigerstar's apprentice list, despite it being mentioned that Tigerstar had mentored him in Into the Wild. Family Members Father: :Tawnyspots: Mother: :Willowpelt: Half-Brothers: :Graystripe: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Half-Sister: :Sorreltail: Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Rainfur: Great-Grandmother: :Flashnose: Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Thrushpelt: Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Dappletail: Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Half-Nephews: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Molepaw: Half-Nieces: :Feathertail: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Half-Grandnieces: :Cherryfall: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog Half-Grandnephews: :Molewhisker: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Fernsong: :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog Cousins: :Unnamed kit: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased :Unidentified kits: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased :Longtail: :Tigerstar: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Sandstorm: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Mothwing: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Alderpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Strikepaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Sleekpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Juniperpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Sorreltail: :Primrosepaw: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Gorseclaw: :Spottedpelt: |''See more''}} References and Citations Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Rogue Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kit Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Males Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Major Character Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Clanless Cats